Wedding Day Jitters
by butterflyinc
Summary: A sweet story about Byakuya's and Hisana's wedding night. I hope you enjoy! Please RandR


**Prompt Six: Wedding Day Jitters**

By: Killerfiction

**A/N: Hello again, how's everyone's day? Here is a sweet little lemon about Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki's first time going at it. I tried to make this raunchy and racy. Buuut, there is no way of doing it with these two, with out it being a total killjoy. X.X' So yup, I hope you enjoy the little story my muse could stir up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, those rights belong to Kobe Tite. I also don't profit from making this fan fiction. I just do it for fun and to amuse my readers (hopefully.)**

**Pairing: ByakuyaxHisana**

**Rating: R/N-17**

**Warning(s): m/f sex, sexual references, sexual innuendos, overly sweet first time, Out of Characterness (especially Byakuya.)**

**XXX**

It was her first time. Hisana couldn't help but shake the wedding day jitters. It was nighttime and it was time for her to preform her duties as Lady Kuchiki. She just couldn't shake the feelings that came upon her.

It was as if a certain dread had formed and her stomach and she couldn't chase it away. As annoying as those nervous butterflies where, she knew it had to happen.

She just hoped Byakuya was a patient, gentle and understanding lover.

"What are you pondering about?" Byakuya's voice said, penetrating her thought train.

"Nothing–just about the wedding night."

"What about the wedding night?" he asked.

"I know it's my part to um—" she said cutting herself off with a blush.

"To consummate our wedding vows," Byakuya's rational reasoning said.

Hisana could only nod in wonderment as her husband's abrupt nature. Leave to a nobleman to get straight to the point. So much for preparation..

The sound of layers of expensive clothing could be heard dropping to the floor. The layers of her wedding kimonos came off. The wedding make-up she wore, came off early. She didn't want to look like a kabuki artist her first time.

The candles had been blown out before the were going to make—should she say 'consummate' their vow. She was beginning to hate that word!

She sighed and Byakuya placed a sweet kiss on her forehead as he pushed her gently on the futon. Her back collided with the softness of the mattress as Byakuya followed her after.

Her first kiss of the night was sweet, but lacking passion. She knew that it was her duty to sire an heir. She sighed as he began kissing her shoulders.

He made his way to her breasts and began to lightly such on her nipples making her gasp in pleasure. She never knew that he was so, skilled in the act of pleasuring a woman. She let out a sigh of disappointment as he pulled back.

He looked into her eyes. His gray orbs seemed to blaze into hers. She blushed as she felt his male hardness against her thigh. She felt the little butterflies began to rise up in her stomach again. She tried to push them down, but it was not going to happen.

"It is going to hurt." he said as he positioned himself inside of her.

Hisana let out a little gasp of pain as he shattered her maidenhood. The pain was pretty much unbearable. It wasn't the worst pain she ever had, it felt like she was being stretched uncomfortably from her most sacred places.

She sighed as Byakuya began to move inside of her, slowly at first. Then he began to pick up his pace. She felt the pain dissolve away and blossom into a flower of pleasure.

She sighed as felt him stir the feeling of love with in her. As it had begun, she felt herself shatter in a brilliant light. She saw beautiful colors of unknown pleasure burst in her eyelids. When she came over the plateau of bliss, she took Byakuya with her.

Byakuya collapsed on her and pulled out. She sided as she felt his seed begin to slide into her womb. She hoped tonight she had born his heir.

"I love you, Lord Kuchiki," she called tiredly.

"As do I, Lady Kuchiki," he said with a well placed kiss on her sweaty brow.

The nobleman and his wife slipped into a peaceful sleep of wedded bliss. Hisana didn't seem to have wedding jitters after that!

**A/N: Oh god, that was um...a bit overly sweet. I'm in a romantic mood today. Also, I hope you guys enjoy this little story. It took me like a half hour to type it, if that. When I'm on a role. I'm on a role. I hope you guy liked the other stories before this one. Next up is a little drabble about KenseixShuehei. **


End file.
